Perran Penhallow
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is coming soon. , Lavenham, Suffolk, England |blood status = Half-Blood |Age = |alias = * Perry (nickname) * Per (nickname) * Supernova |Title = * * * |Signature = |Died = |hidep = |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 5'8" |hair = Brunet |eyes = Greeny blue |skin = Tanned |hidef = |family = * Magnus Eriksson (husband) * Ramona Eriksson (née Tepes) (wife) * Austol Penhallow II (brother) * Rowen Narayan (sister-in-law) * Igraine Penhallow II (niece) * Ignace Penhallow (nephew) * Jowan Penhallow (father) † * Igraine Penhallow (née MacAbhra) (mother) † * Kenver Penhallow (paternal grandfather) † * Iona Penhallow (née Yaxley) (paternal grandmother) * Adeline Penhallow (née Chevalier) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Austol Penhallow I (paternal great-grandfather) † * Keneder Penhallow (paternal uncle) † * (paternal aunt, by marriage, formerly) * Dean Thomas (paternal cousin) * Lowenna Penhallow (paternal aunt) * Elowen Hawthorn (née Penhallow) (paternal aunt, estranged) † * Rodrick Hawthorn (uncle by marriage, estranged) * Castor Hawthorn (cousin) * Delphinus Hawthorn (cousin) * Rigel Hawthorn (cousin, estranged) * Orion Hawthorn (cousin, estranged) * Leda Hawthorn (cousin, estranged) * Morwenna Malfoy (née Penhallow) (paternal great-aunt, estranged) † * Abraxas Malfoy (paternal great-uncle, by marriage, estranged) † * Lucius Malfoy II (cousin, once removed) * Draco Scamander (né Malfoy) (second cousin) * Talitha Prewett (née Malfoy) (second cousin) * Lyra Rosier (née Malfoy) (second cousin) * Domitius Malfoy (cousin, once removed) * Aislyn Awley (cousin-in-law, once removed) * Robin Awley (second cousin) * Eliza Awley (second cousin) * Meraud Rookwood (née Penhallow) (paternal great-aunt, estranged) † * Atticus Rookwood (paternal great-uncle, by marriage, estranged) † * (cousin, once removed) * Alexander Rookwood (second cousin) * Odette Rookwood (second cousin) * Atticus Rookwood (second cousin) * Rowena Ravenclaw (ancestor, supposedly) * Extended Penhallow family (paternal relatives) |hidem = |Animagus = |jukebox = |Boggart = A raincloud, at first small, which slowly but steadily expands to fill the entire room he's in, eventually becoming a thick black, all-consuming fog. |Wand = , 11", , carved with Celtic knot pattern that matches his brothers, this wand is slightly more intricate than its lookalike, with each rope of the Celtic knot having tiny writing running through it. |Patronus = |hidea = |House = Ravenclaw |Loyalty = * Hogwarts Shcool of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Ravenclaw * (supports) * Order of the Phoenix * Penhallow Family * MacAbhra Family |job = * Author on the topic of * High-fantasy author |hideg = - |Riddikulus = }} Perran "Perry" Keneder Penhallow (born ) is an , born to Jowan and Igraine Penhallow (née MacAbhra) in the picturesque town of Lavenham in Suffolk. He is also the younger brother of Artie Penhallow. He's a by trade, specialising in and . He's an avid user of , having learnt it just out of shire curiosity. In later life he writes books, on both charms (usually pertaining to those he's created) as well as high fantasy novels. Focussing on the later with spell creation being primarily a hobby. Perry attended between the years and , like most of his family before him he was placed in at his sorting. From early on in his schooling he showed tremendous promise in a range of subjects with being a particular strong point, however his grades didn't always match his teachers expectations in earlier years. Somewhat of a dreamer, he tended toward wandering off into subjects he found interesting rather than necessarily what was going to be or were currently in the exams. During his time at Hogwarts, Perran was relatively quiet. Considered fairly weird by most of his classmates, he had few friends for the first two years of his schooling, spending most of his time with his nose buried in a book (often with several others on the go). A contrast to his elder brother, who'd always been very popular. He eventually accumulated several friends in his own house and others, usually through random chance because of his general social awkwardness. One of these friends was Lara Coburn, who by their fourth year were a couple. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Earlier Years Death of Lara Triwizard Tournament Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Battle of Liliput Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Penhallow Family Category:MacAbhra Family Category:Yaxley Family Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Ravenclaw Characters Category:Ravenclaws Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaw Student Category:Ravenclaw Alumni Category:Ravenclaw Prefect Category:Ballycastle Bats Fan Category:Prefect Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hogwarts Staff Category:Hogwarts Prefect Category:Head Boy Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Spell Inventors Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Authors Category:Fiction Authors Category:Non-Fiction Authors Category:High-Fantasy Author Category:Fantasy Writers Category:Battle of Liliput Participants